The use of high resolution displays combined with high refresh rates to provide a video/animation/graphical user experience can significantly increase the load on a handheld's power system. The current result is that end-users are able to enjoy a highly graphical experience at the expense of reduced battery life and/or increased battery mass and size. High resolution displays with high refresh rates are susceptible to substantial power losses due to switching inefficiencies associated with driving many pixels on a display at high frequency. For example, 80-90% of power requirements of a field-sequential display, excluding backlight illumination, are related to switching losses associated when the screen is refreshed at a rate such as 2500 Hz Field-sequential display switching power losses are 5 to 10 times greater than the power losses in conventional liquid crystal displays based on colour filters.
Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the switching power loss in a liquid crystal display. Also, to provide greater versatility for the user in a video/animation/graphical environment, it would be desirable to provide different viewing modes simultaneously on the display screen,